


Shorts

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, No Mature Crap, Read to find out!, Small Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Otabek is seriously thinking about putting JJ in a headlock after this.





	Shorts

If there was one thing JJ was admiring, was Otabek standing on the white sheet, hands on his hips.

And his ultra, super-duper, frownier than ever look on his face.

Right now, he was wearing a pair of shorts-like swimsuit, with a white and black checkerboard print on it, making his butt all sorts of round.

Otabek placed his fingertips on his temple, just out of stress. He shook it, asking JJ, "Why the hell am I even doing this?"

"Because!" JJ beamed, standing on his right toe. "only their best friend in the whole world can help them gain money— by male modeling! And for the house repairs of their favorite uncle too!"

Otabek tilted his head down. "My mother will gain a heart attack if she sees me like this,"

JJ put a hand to his chest, making a certain, sassy sound. "Work it, you big bear, you!" as he snapped his fingers, waving it around.

Then in one week, several magazines from a certain modeling company appeared – with Otabek appearing on the front and back cover, trapped in seductive poses.

**Author's Note:**

> I, um, got this idea while changing into my pj's after showering just several weeks ago. Who the hell doesn't love sassy JJ?
> 
> Also, um, before you roast me, I am also accepting ideas for 'Father-Son Time' and other drabbles, so if there's anything you want to see happen, let me know!


End file.
